Let's Take Our Time
by Behind These Eyes
Summary: Firsts can always be a bit scary. This is no exception. Ron and Hermione share a special first. Rated for inuendo and implied 'romance'.


"**Let's Take Our Time"**

A mushy love story by Behind These Eyes

Dedicated to Jessica becuase she tried to steal this story from me, but I got here first! Ha!  
And to Willow, I love you!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this story is my first 'racy' fic. If you don't like this sort of thing, then don't read it. And, I have a rhetorical question: Do you ever notice that when you really get into writing these stories that almost every situation in can give you inspiration? Today, I was listening to Ryan Cabrera at my friends' house and like every flippin' song made me want to write a story. Poo. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Also, I was considering changing my pen-name to 'Behind This Eye' just because I thought it'd be funny. But I decided against it.

Anyone notice that almost all the love stories are dedicated to the same person? I wonder why? Oh well!

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with Miss Rowling. The characters of this story belong to her, but I wish they belonged to me! Sadly, Ryan Cabrera does not belong to me either. The lyrics are his and since I'm not his girlfriend/wife they aren't mine (stupid Ashlee Simpleton).

**Pairing: **Ron/Hermione

Also, I apologize for the long Author's Notes, I just had to ramble for a bit. I needed it! _Needed it! _

* * *

_I wanna' give every part of you the attention it deserves  
I want to take it slow get you in the mood  
'Coz the clocks not gonna' turn.  
We've been waiting for a couple of weeks.  
And I know we shouldn't rush  
There's no one here but us. _

Ron Wealsey ran back and forth across the dimly lit bedroom. Everything had to be perfect; absolutely everything.

"I've got the candles, the flowers, more candles, pants, what am I missing?" He sighed, tapping his forehead with his fingertips. He snapped and ran over to the bed, stripping off the old white cotton sheets. He replaced them with the red satin sheets he had bought specially for Hermione.

He smiled as he looked around at his work. Red, pink, and white rose petals covered the floor and sheets. A single rose lay on the pillow. Everything was perfect. With a shake of his head and a thumbs-up to the mirror he ran off to get Hermione.

He led Hermione towards the door. He'd instructed her to close her eyes and take his hand so he could lead her. He knew it was stupid, she knew what he had planned. Yet, he still hoped that the things he had gone to for her would make her happy. The rose petals especially; he knew she adored them.

"Okay, Hermione, open your eyes." Ron said. Hermione opened her eyes, exposing the chocolate color that Ron loved so much.

"Wow, Ron! It's beautiful!" She sad throwing her arms around her neck. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waste. He lifted her into the air and gently kissed her lips.

"Hermione, are sure you you're really ready to do this?" He breathed against her neck as he pulled out of the kiss. She looked him in the eye, "I just don't want things to go to quickly."

"Ronald, we've talked about this. And we decided _together_ that we would." She smiled softly, trying to reassure both herself and him.

"I know, 'Mione. I just worry."

"I know you do, but don't. It's just you and me now." She smiled, running her fingertips down his cheek.

_I don't want this to die;  
don't want to ever forget this night  
to hurry you would be a crime.  
Let's take our time_

He kissed her neck softly, lifting her onto the bed. She closed her eyes; savoring the feeling of his lips against her skin. Her eyelashes flitted softly with each breath she took. Ron ran his fingers through her curly brown hair.

Hermione suddenly laughed

"What is it?" Ron asked, hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"You know, you don't have to be so slow, we'll be here all night at that pace." She said.

"'Mione, just take it slow. I just want to be with you." He kissed her again before she could argue.

_Something so right when I hold you  
I don't want to ever let you go  
When you whisper in my ear  
All the things you want to do  
This sensation starts to grow  
__I dreamt about it every day and night  
Never thought that it'd come true  
Now it's just me & you  
_

Ron held Hermione tightly. She smiled.

"Ron, are we ever going to do this?" She whispered softly. A shiver ran up his spine.

The truth was: he was surprisingly anxious to start. He wanted to feel her soft flesh against his own. He kissed her once more.

"Sure thing Hermione," Ron said softly, as he began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

_Let's take our time_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Thus ends another mushy love story by me! I'm really starting to be a bit over-the-top with the love stories. I'll try to get another humor story up. And maybe, just maybe, I'll try a new genre. But only if Y-O-U leave me a review!


End file.
